I Need a Hero
by monkiimax
Summary: Donatello is the smart brother, but he is smarter than what everyone thinks. He has kept a secret from his brothers and father since he was eleven years old. Nobody knows how broken he feels, how scared he is to go to sleep every night if Mickey isn t with him the whole time or why he hates humans so badly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Need a Hero

Summary: Donatello is the smart brother, but he is smarter than what everyone thinks. He has kept a secret from his brothers and father since he was eleven years old. Nobody knows how broken he feels, how scared he is to go to sleep every night if Mickey isn´t with him the whole time or why he hates humans so badly.

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt&Comfort/Angst

Warnings: Abuse, non-con,

* * *

Master Splinter always warned them about the upper world when they were younger. He wouldn´t tell them what to be afraid of but to be so. The first and most important rule on their home was to never go to the upper world. But the little four turtles, like almost every kid in the world, were curious about the forbidden.

And that interest started when they were 8 years old. Donatello remembered the day Leo and him found the old TV floating around the culvert. After getting Splinter to tell him what that thing was, he spend around a week trying to get it fixed and the day he finally succeeded he noticed the only thing they could see through it was static. So on the next weeks Donatello did almost did the impossible to get an image from the screen. It wasn´t until almost a month later when he was able to get some signal after putting all kind of metallic things around the TV. They only had three channels but it was enough for the whole family. While Donatello and Mickey enjoyed watching the cartoons on the children channel, Raphael liked watching the sport´s channel, and Splinted and Leonardo preferred watching the news at night even though half of the things they said during the news were incomprehensible for the young turtle.

It wasn´t until the four turtles turned eleven years old they started questioning Splinter´s rule about going up. It didn´t made sense to any of them. On the tv they saw how the kids played on the streets with other kids and how on holidays the cities turned into some colorful parades. It didn´t seemed like such a dangerous place for them so slowly, they started planning their trip to the up world.

It started like a joke from Raph but then it turned into something serious after Donnie found the map of the subway that lead to an exit to the city.

"So, tomorrow?" asked Mickey as he sat on the floor of the living room. Donatello raised his eyes from the magazine he was checking and then turned his gaze to Leonardo that was watching some basketball game on the TV next to Raph-

"I think we are ready." whispered Leonardo after making sure Master Splinter was still on his room.

"You said that the last two times!" replied Raph almost too loud. The other three turtles shushed him.

"I know, but this time I mean it."

Mickey smiled and pulled his teddy bear up as he stood up from the floor. "This is going to be so much fun."

Donatello followed his younger brother to the room they shared with his other brothers and after turning on his and Mickey´s candles he started getting ready to bed.

"Do you think I could make some friends up there?" Donatello turned just to find Mickey sitting on his bed playing with his little furry friend.

"I don´t know Mickey." he sat down next to his brother and made him lay down on his back to cover him with his orange blanket. "Remember what Leonardo said, we have to keep ourselves hidden from humans and also, we are going at night so I don´t think we are going to be able to meet other kids." He couldn´t find the heart to explain to his brother that most of the kids would be terrified only by the sight of his green skin and enormous shell on his back.

"In that case I want to go during day time. I want to have friends."

"In that case Splinter would stop us."

"I don´t understand dad."

Donatello sighed and rubbed his brother´s head.

"You don´t have to, now go to sleep."

Mickey nodded and hugged his teddy bear tighter against his chest. Donatello just smiled at the image.

"Donnie" Mickey closed his eyes and yawned before continuing. "Do you think we are going to have fun?"

"Of course little one!" he said as he tickled his brother making him giggle. "It is going to be amazing."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

The city wasn´t as loud and full like it appeared on the TV programs. They were cars running through the streets and some people walked around the sidewalks but there wasn´t anything exciting or wonderful. Well, that was the point of view of Donatello the moment they stepped out of the subway station. On the other hand Raphael and Michelangelo were so excited they found almost everything amazing and breathe-taking. Leo was too worried and too nervous to actually have an opinion about the upper world.

"We have to be at the lair before three am so it means we still have four hours to explore around." explained Leo with calm voice. "Let´s go one last time on the rules: human can´t see us, we have to keep hidden and most important, we have to stay together no matter what."

Donatello felt a cold hand holding his and instantly he knew it was Mickey. He smiled but kept his attention focused on Leo.

"So what do we do first?" asked Mickey as he jumped up and down but never letting go Donatello´s hand.

Leo thought for a moment and then something lighted up his mind. "Let´s go to the park!" he said after two seconds making Mickey´s smile grew a little bigger (if that was even possible). Raph nodded and moved next to Leo.

"In that case, what are we waiting for?!"

The four turtles moved around the city on the shadows just guessing where the park could be. They passed through almost a dozen of streets, avoiding the few humans that were still walking around the city and sometimes climbing the light post so they could look around the city with a better view. It was almost midnight when Mickey spotted some trees and benches as he was standing over a semaphore.

When they reached the place Donatello smiled as he spotted it completely empty. He was getting scared they would encounter some humans and they would had to move to another place. On the other hand Leonardo´s, Raphael´s and Mickey´s face just lighten as they spotted all the games they always saw on the TV and never got the chance to use.

Michelangelo went directly to the swingers and so did Donatello.

Leonardo ran to the slide and Raph went to hand riel that was at one of the corner of the playground.

They spend almost two hours playing with all the games and at some point they even adventured to go on and climb some pretty tall trees. During that time Donatello and Leonardo completely forgot about time and the fact that they had to stay out of view. They were having so much fun, feeling finally like normally children (even though normal children played at the park during day time) and experiencing a whole new world. It was almost perfect.

_Almost. _

"Did you see that?"

Donatello, who was paying a little more attention to the surroundings, turned around and saw two men with lightings approaching the tree. He held his breath and tried to cover himself with the branches of the tree.

"Yeah, I think there were more."

Donatello heard one of his brothers break a branch and then a silent scream. _Mikey. _

The light hit Leonardo instead who automatically jumped back almost falling off the tree.

"What is that?!" screamed one of the cops and the light moved around the tree until it landed on Donnie. The young turtle felt his blood run cold and his mind suddenly became fuzz. What the hell were they doing? They had disobeyed sensei and now…now his brothers were in danger. One of the cops ran towards the tree while the other made a call with his radio.

_Donnie_

The turtle jumped off the tree and landed just in front of the policeman that just took a jump back.

_Donnie_

He frowned deeply and stared at the road were a big truck was running towards them. The voice, that thing that was calling his name wasn´t inside his mind anymore and now it sounded like…like… Mickey.

"Donnie!"

A hand closed around his arm and he felt himself being pulled back. His shell hit against the tree but it was the only thing necessary to make him wake up and start running next to his brothers.

"Which one is the shortest way to the lair?" asked Raph that was heading next to Leo.

"He have to keep straight all this avenue, then turn left and…"

He wasn´t able to finish the directions when a police car cut them off almost hitting them. Donnie put his arm in front of Mickey in a failed attempt to protect him. Five new policemen appeared from the car.

"Stay back!" shouted Leo.

Raph just groaned in response.

Mickey whimpered and hid himself behind Donnie.

Donnie just kept silent.

Four cops took off their guns and suddenly they were surrounded by 7 policemen, 5 of them armed and the other two with their radios on telling it something none of the turtles were able to hear.

"Donnie?" Mickey said behind him but Donatello made the sign to keep quiet.

"The car is on their way. Don´t hurt the creatures, don´t hurt the creatures."

Donnie turned to see the cop that had made the order. It was maybe the oldest of the group and he looked as white as a paper.

_Creatures r_epeated Donnie inside his head. _He didn´t say children or kids. He said creatures… like if we were… monsters._

* * *

So first chapter, hope you liked it. As always keep giving your reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Need a Hero

Summary: Donatello is the smart brother, but he is smarter than what everyone thinks. He has kept a secret from his brothers and father since he was eleven years old. Nobody knows how broken he feels, how scared he is to go to sleep every night if Mickey isn´t with him the whole time or why he hates humans so badly.

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt&Comfort/Angst

Warnings: Abuse, non-con,

* * *

Chapter 2

"We have to keep quiet." ordered Leonardo to his brothers that were staring at him with sad and scared eyes. Donatello thought about it for a second and then slowly nodded. Mickey, who was sitting between Don´s legs nodded as well while Raph just looked away.

"But where are we going?" asked Mickey with a soft voice. Leo, for once, didn´t knew what to say to that so he turned to Don that had his eyes fixed on the closed door. Don automatically knew that it was his turn to calm the youngest one. Or at least he could try.

"Don´t worry about it. We are together so nothing bad is going to happen to us; all right?"

Raph finally rose his gaze to his two brothers and then to Leo. The two turtles knew that Donatello was partly telling the truth, just a little (a lot) sweeter. With a sigh, the two older turtles moved closer to their brother´s in a warm embrace. As the van kept moving smoothly, they started drifting into sleep. The first one to drift into sleep was Mickey and it wasn´t long until Raph joined him.

"Are you scared?" asked Leo after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence. Donatello raised his shoulders and passed his fingers through Mickey´s cheek that was now peacefully sleeping.

"Terrified I think is the best word at this point. What about you?"

Leonardo frowned and moved closer to his brother. This whole thing was his fault. He was supposed to be the oldest, the wiser, the leader and now they were far away from his home, from their father. Slowly, he pulled his hands up to his face and started sobbing. If anything bad happened to any of them it would be his fault. Suddenly the burden became too heavy and his long breathes started turning into short sobs.

"Leo?" asked Donnie as he passed his arm around his older brother and pulled him closer. "We will be alright." Leo looked up and saw his brother yawning. "Everything will be alright…. we are… we are…" he didn´t managed to finish the sentence but it was the same at the end. He knew what Don had tried to say. _We are going to be okay. _He closed his eyes and felt the last tears ran down his face until they landed over Mickey´s head. He had to keep his hope. He had to be strong, not for himself but for his brothers. _We HAVE to be okay, _was the last thing that came across his mind as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They woke up a couple of hours later when the car stopped. The four brothers opened their eyes at the same time and looked at each other not sure where they were or what to do when the policemen opened the door. They were pretty sure they were going to put them in jail in separated cells like in the movies but when they opened the door they found themselves in another kind of place. They were in the middle of nowhere, literally. The van had stopped in the middle of the highway and all they could see were small trees, yellow grass and the shadow of some mountains kilometers away.

"Each of you, take one."

Raph was the first one to react. He put himself in front of his brothers and tried to run out of the car but one tall man was able to grab him first. He was big in every way, had big muscles and was wearing a black uniform. He wasn´t a police man and Donatello was the only one able to notice the difference and an horrible thought crossed him mind, maybe those men were more dangerous than the police.

Leonardo, watching his brother kick and scream helplessly, was about to scream but he remembered they had to keep quiet. Humans would never understand talking turtles and maybe they would kill them the moment they heard them speak. He couldn´t take the shot so instead he jumped and bit the man in the arm while Raph still struggled between his arms. Donatello followed Leonardo by taking the man´s legs making him fall. Mickey ran towards Raph and helped him get out of the man´s arms.

"Idiots! Help put!" screamed the man as he tried to stand up. Another four men dressed just like him reached them and each one of them took one of the turtles.

"Don´t hurt any of them. We need them healthy and strong." said the last man and the rest nodded.

They walked for about a kilometer inside the open field and for a second Donnie wondered if they were going to murdered them like in the crime shows but then he remembered the man´s words. They needed them so they had to keep them alive. After about half an hour the turtles saw a small building at the distance. It looked like a silver square and it was surrounded by a medium wall that worked as a barrier. When they reached the building, two big silver doors opened and they entered into the cold and completely white building.

"Take them to the fourth floor and put them in the same cell." ordered an old man with a white robe over his clothing, two girls where behind him taking notes. The smaller and youngest dared to look to the turtles and a soft smile appeared on her lips. The four boys looked away inspecting what it appeared to be the lobby of the place.

After the man with the white robe left they were taken to an elevator. When the doors closed and the elevator moved down Donnie felt a shiver run down his spine. They were going underground. That only meant their escape options had gone from few to almost none.

The fourth floor was just a large corridor with door on both sides. It was white as well but it was warmer than the lobby. The guards put them in the first cell they saw empty and closed the door without saying anything. The four turtles sighed at the same time.

"This is bad guys." whispered Leonardo.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Raph almost in a scream. Donnie punched him in the arm.

"There might be cameras in here like in the rest of the building." he hissed. "And they can´t know we can think or talk."

"What would they care? I think they already know we are mutants, what difference would it make if they knew we can talk?" replied Raph apparently annoyed by the whole situation.

"Haven´t you seen alien´s movies? They would open up our brains and put them in a green thing and they would open our stomachs and…"

"Thanks for the image Mickey but I think he got the idea." Donnie turned to Raph and frowned. "Maybe it´s stupid but this is all we can do for now. Let´s not give everything away."

"I still don´t get why."

Leonardo crossed his arms against his chest. "Maybe this is the only way to keep us together."

Donnie nodded at the statement. "If they know we are intelligent they would separate us. You know, to see how different we think and how we react to different impulses. But if they think we are dump like animals they will keep us together to study us only as a race and not individuals."

"How do you know so much about this?"

Donnie shrugged. "I watched some science programs back at home. I don´t know everything but this is all I can guess with what I´ve seen."

The other three turtles nodded and none of them said anything more. Maybe it was because none of them knew what to say or they didn´t had anything else to say. So they sat down on a corner, far from the door and under the camera that was moving according their moves but couldn´t reach them in that corner. Leonardo put his arms around himself while Raph sat at the right of Leo. Donnie sat on the left of Leo and Mickey sat between Donnie´s legs as he put his head on his chest. The genius put his arms around Mickey and pulled him closer to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Take the smaller one first." ordered the oldest of the group of scientists.

At the second the couple gorillas approached the younger on and started pulling them to the exit. Raph immediately took Mickey by the waist and pulled it back as some animalistic grows emerged from his throats. Leonardo on the other hand was trying to make those men stop holding his brother´s arm. Mickey just sobbed and screamed.

"Can they just cooperate for once?" screamed one of the men as he slapped Leonardo across the face and kicked Raph on the back making him squeal in pain, now Mickey was alone to keep struggling with those guards.

"Just take him to the lab!"

"Stop it! You are hurting him!"

The four people turned to Donatello that was now standing on a corner of the room. Leonardo and Raph looked up to but there was no shock or surprise on their faces, instead of that, Donatello was able to read fear and, in Leonardo´s face, hurt.

The oldest of the group of humans practically ran towards the turtle and kneeled in front of him. "You can talk?"

Donatello took a step back and looked down. "Please, just, leave him alone." he hissed, this time a little bit slower and calmer even though his hands were shaking.

The scientist smiled at that response and then turned to the guards that were still holding Mickey by the two arms.

"Didn´t you heard? Put that _thing _down!" Don winced at the word thing but decided to let it go. "So, how it is that you can speak?"

"I don´t know."

"Do the others can speak like you?"

Don turned to Leo and saw him open his mouth but with a shock of his head made the older one stay quiet.

"No, they can´t."

"Are you sure? They act a lot similar like you."

Donnie thought about it for a second. Damn, Raph was going to kill him but he had to keep them safe. "Any animal can copy something they had seen for too long."

The scientist laughed this time. "Not only you can speak but you are smart." then he turned to his collages and smiled at them. "This one is special."

As the humans were busy exchanging comments about the _amazing _and _super-smart _turtle, Don turned to his three brothers and put his palm on his mouth in a sign of silence. Mickey turned to Raph who turned to Leon waiting for any direction. Leo´s eyes were completely open and his whole body was shaking in fear. Donnie smiled at them and put his hand down.

_It´s okay, _that was trying to say Donnie with that smile. Leo nodded but immediately looked away.

"We will run some tests just to figure out what are you." explained the scientist as he put a hand on the turtles shoulder. Donnie nodded.

"What about them?"

The man blinked surprised and turned to the rest of the turtles. "_Them." _Donnie was able to hear the anger on the man´s voice. "We will run some tests on them too but you are the important one here little one."

Donnie frowned and nodded again.

"If you are so worried about them, we will bring you back the moment we finish, all right?"

"Okay."

* * *

Please leave your reviews :D


End file.
